Twisted Evil
by DyingInYourArms
Summary: Set at the end of the twelth book, but things are a little different...Morgan doesnt know Ciarans true name and Ciarans plans are slightly different...it doesnt end well for Morgan, will she be forced to join Ciaran? I dont want to give away to much...
1. Fooled

**I don't own sweep, wish I did because then I could get those cool gothic shoes I'm wanting…….**

**And also I asked Jennifer how to spell tabiths so if it's wrong it's not my fault! :-P**

**(A.N the whole story is in Morgan's POV)**

I was kneeling on the cold, wet grass in the cemetery just outside town, most witches will know it to be the nearest power sink. The cold wind whipped my hair round my face stinging my eyes. My body and magick was bound strongly so all I could do was blink. Bound my own father. I had come here in the vane hope that I could defeat him and save my coven, Kithic, from the dark wave that my father was sending. The dark wave was a killing spell made by my ancestor Rose McEuan. It could massacre whole towns at a time leaving nothing but the burnt out ruins of buildings. It was a great cloud of Tabiths that not only killed you but claimed your soul. Once taken by a dark wave you were a part of it, nether living nor dead hungering for the souls of the living. My own father had sent that after me and the ones I love. I had to stop it. They couldn't die because of me.

"What do you want from me?" I spat at him.

"You know only too well what I want daughter." I did. He wanted me to join him and his coven Amyranth. My powers were greater than anyone else alive, I just lacked the knowledge and training. He wanted my power for evil.

"Stop the dark wave." I whispered, not exactly sure what I was doing. What would I do if he stopped it? I will never join him, I know that.

"The dark wave?" he started laughing. A cruel, insane laugh.

"Theres no dark wave." He said as soon as he could stop laughing long enough to say it.

"What?" I stared at him.

"Theres no dark wave. The signs you've been seeing. Its just a spell. A spell to lure you here, and it worked didn't it?" he laughed again at the success of his plan. Relief swept over me. There was no dark wave. My coven was safe. The relief didn't last long though. I had come here for nothing and fallen right into his plan. This was exactly as he had planned it. It wasn't going to work though.

"I'll never join you, you know." I said to him. I'd rather die than join you."

"You'll find I can be very persuasive," He said with a cruel smile "and its not your life were bargaining with."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked what was he going to do.

"Where you go daughter, your lover always seems to follow to try and save you, except it wont work this time." Those words cut through me like a knife. Hunter.

**(A.N Sorry its short will update soon.)**


	2. Stolen

I struggled against his binding. I wanted to hurt him. I didn't care how, I just wanted him to suffer. Anger boiled up inside me.

"You get that from me daughter," he said with a smile sensing my anger, "it makes you strong doesn't it. You can't fight that part of you, you will always be tainted." I felt the truth in his words. There would always be a dark side of me. He was wrong though I could fight it. "And here come your lover, perfect timing." I felt Hunter approaching. No, Hunter. Go back. Please just go back! I thought desperately to myself. I couldn't send witch messages with my powers bound so it did no good. I still felt him getting closer.

"Morgan!" I heard him shout. My heart ached. Why did he have to come. Why did he have to be Ciarans weapon against me? My own love. My múirn beatha dán. I had to brake this binding! I saw a ball of witch fire aimed at Ciaran he deflected it. I managed to turn round, or did he loosen the binding a little purposely? I saw Hunter fall to the ground as Ciaran put a binding spell on him too. How could my own father do this to me.

"Now we'll see if you'll join me." He spat, his words like venom. He mumbled a few harsh words and in seconds Hunter was rolling around in agony, screaming in pain. I felt as if he were torturing me too, I couldn't stand it.

"Stop it! Please" I begged. "Father, please I'll do anything just let him go!" It hurt me to do this, it ripped me apart inside but I couldn't stand seeing Hunter like that. I had no other choice.

"Say you'll join me or I'll ill him, slowly and painfully."

"I'll join you, now take the spell of him and let him go." I pleaded. Ciaran released me from the binding spell on my body (my powers still tightly bound). Hunter's yells suddenly stopped and he lay on the ground breathing heavily. I ran over to him.

"No, Morgan, you can't join him, just leave me." He mumbled. I couldn't though.

"You know I cant ever do that." I gripped his hand tightly. I knew then that this would be the last time I ever saw him. Tears rolled down my cheeks. "I love you." I whispered. "No matter what I will always love you, forever." I leaned down and gave him one last kiss.

"No, Morgan, don't do this." He begged.

"I have to." I tried to stand up but I couldn't drag myself away from him.

"Come Morgan." Ciaran said emotionlessly.

"Wait!" I cried, this was my last moment with Hunter. I couldn't bring my self to leave him like this.

"I love you" Hunter said. I saw the tears in his eyes.

"I love you too and I always will. Remember that."

"No! I wont wait you'll come now if you want him to stay alive at all." Ciaran lost his patience. I let go of Hunters hand and got up, my eyes never leaving his.

"Good bye love." I whispered my last goodbye and walked away with Ciaran. I felt like my life was over. There was no point anymore. I was leaving all I love behind and going on to goddess knows what. The only thing that kept me going was that Hunter was all right and if I didn't go with Ciaran then…I couldn't bare to even think about it. The pain in my chest worsened as I thought of my family and friends. I would never see them again, I never even got to say goodbye! All I loved had been stolen from me.

**(A.N Review C: please! :P)**


	3. Alone

**Heya, you might not believe me but I have actually been working hard on this recently. I have a fair amount done but I only actually wrote this chapter last night!! I'm filling in the missing bits, which is no fun because they're the boring parts. And though I'm progressing with that I also added another character and gave the story a whole new twist. I wrote a really good chapter last night but its set later on in the story so I have to wait ages before I can get it typed up on here which isn't fair I want to see what you guys think of it. **

**THANKS FOR ALL THE LOOFLY REVIEWS! ( :**

**I don't own sweep….wish I did I could buy those cool boots (which just in case your interested I almost have the money for).**

I stared out the window of the back seat in Ciarans car. We were heading into New York I observed from the surroundings. I didn't dare move or make a sound. It was just two, heart breaking, painful hours since I had left everything I knew and loved to save Hunter. I hope he's safe now. We went strait to the car from the cemetery. No stop home to see the faces of my family for one last time, not even to collect my things. I hadn't said a word to Ciaran since we left. I didn't trust myself to. If I had my magick just now…

I tried to concentrate on the view outside my window as the traffic slowly reached New York. But my thoughts kept wandering back to Hunter and I felt tears fill my eyes making my vision blur. He was badly hurt when we left him, I couldn't even send a witch message to anyone to help him, Ciaran wouldn't let me. Sky is still in England, it might be ages until his dad finds him. The car stopped abruptly interrupting my thoughts. Ciaran got out of the car, then without saying a word opened my door for me. I got out careful not to make eye contact with him. We stood outside a magnificent house, magnificent but cold and empty.

"This is to be your new home Morgan." Ciaran smiled at me. If I hadn't known he was a soulless, evil man I might have mistaken it for a genuine smile but to smile at me after what he did to me was completely heartless. I responded by giving him a look that could turn fire to ice. He ignored my coldness and carried on smiling. He opened the front door to step into a large entrance hall. It was like the entrance lounge to a grand hotel, but without the reception desk. A large red carpeted staircase spiralled round the walls of the room up about three floors so that from the entrance hall you could see all the way up the third floor and then a beautiful ceiling. Hanging from the ceiling was the biggest chandelier I had ever seen hanging down all three floors glittering in the sunlight. I was amazed but was careful not to change the expression on my face as Ciaran studied it carefully. I had blocked m thoughts too that was as far as my magick went. He led me upstairs to my room. A four poster bed beautifully carved with wooden roses winding up the bedpost, with long deep crimson drapes. There were two other doors out of the room one into a huge non-sweet bathroom and the other into a walk-in wardrobe with every kind of clothing I could ever have imagined. A beautiful full-length mirror on the back wall and a huge window with seats were you could sit and admire the view. How could Ciaran afford all this? He didn't have a job as far as I knew, he must have used some kind of dark magick for never ending riches or something. He must have got it ready months ago, he was so sure I was coming. I had fallen so easily into his trap.

"I'll leave you to settle in shall I? If you need to call me my house phone mobile number and a few other important numbers you'll need at some point are programmed into the phone downstairs." Ciaran headed towards the door.

"You're not staying here?" I had expected this to be his house.

"No, I have a house nearer the centre, this house is just for you." Just for me? This house was easily big enough for me to get lost in. I didn't say anything else willing him to leave quickly. He did. I never wanted to see him again. I collapsed on the bed and cried.

Later I sat on the edge of the bed alone. Silent tears ran down my cheeks still. I didn't want any of this. These things were beautiful but all I want is to be home, in my normal room, just off the phone with Hunter, still feeling pleasantly happy from the call. But I wasn't, I never would be again. Ever. What do my parents think happened to me? And Hunter. I can't stop thinking about him. I miss him so much it hurts. I can't stand it. I would give up everything to be in his arms right now, warm on the floor leaning against the couch in his living room. I would give anything for just one more minute with him. I would run all the way back to Widows Vale if I thought it would mean I could be with him. But to be with him even for a minute meant his life was over. If I ran away to him, he would be dead by Ciarans hand before I got the words "I love you" out of my mouth. I wonder what he's doing right now, if he's back at home recovering? Is he thinking of me? Is he missing me as much too? I stare out the window at the smog-covered New York. Lights glittered in the distance. It beautiful really the view from the window, but without Hunter all the beauty is drained out of my life. I close the heavy curtains and collapsed on the bed again. I sink into the thick covers but instead of being comforting its strange and unfamiliar. If only I could see him. I picture him in my head, trying to remember every detail of him. His short blonde hair slightly ruffled from his habit of running his fingers through it, his bright startlingly green eyes, his crisp English accent, how it felt being close to him. But its useless and incredibly painful. I'm never going to see him again.

**(A.N There that was longer than the last chapters hope your happy people, it kind of sucked but its gets much better soon…. promise! C: R&R so I know I'm not doing all this for nothing. Thank you **


	4. Thoughtless

(A.N Heya, I've not written in a while because I sprained my wrist and couldn't type very well. Anyway thankoo for the loofly reviews, I won't keep you any longer, read on…)

"Its simple" Ciaran explained "Just concentrate, this kind of magick is fully mind power. Try something small like that box" he suggested

Ciarans lessons in magick. I had to attend them everyday now. They were held in a room in my house specially equipped to practice dark magick. The walls were lined with shelves full of strange looking objects, there were huge candles of every size shape and colour. Herbs that I had never heard of filled jars, and there were plenty of things I just didn't want to know what they were or where thay came from. The walls were covered in complicated runes, I couldn't even guess there meanings, but I knew they weren't anything good. The lessons themselves were nothing like any of my studies with… at home. He didn't continue any of the stuff I was already doing, Ciaran said it was to low for me, I didn't need to know all that, I was meant to do greater things than that.

"You don't want to try anything to difficult the first time," he continued, "telekinesis is a very difficult power to master. And don't be too disappointed if you don't manage it, its not easy, you have plenty of time to practice." I lifted the box slowly an inch above the floor, along with everything else in the room. I raised my hand and levitated the whole contents of the room far above out heads. With a quick turning movement of my wrists everything began to spin quickly, just below the high ceiling. A slight smile crept across my face at Ciarans surprise. It was the first time I had smiled in weeks. Not since I came here.

"Well yes you could just try something big, I was going to go on to hand movements next week, so you would have plenty of time to master simple telekinesis but you seem to have managed that with no problems at all." He smiled.

"Stop underestimating me then." I said I was fed up of him making everything seem so hard. When I try things it comes naturally.

"Well I think you've done enough for today." I found myself being strangely disappointed. I hated this whole situation but the magick I was learning was amazing, it didn't seem that bad so far I wasn't harming anyone was I? Not really and since I'm being forced to be here until I can figure out a way to break the binding spell that keeps me here and stops me doing any magick against any Amyranth members. I may as well do something. I've been here for two weeks and so far I've just been miserable.

"Ok." I said reluctantly, and started to walk towards the door.

"Don't go yet, there's someone I'd like you to meet." So far I hadn't seen anyone but Ciaran, who did he want me to meet an Amyranth member? My heart was pounding in my chest. The last time I had been with people from Amyranth when I came to New York before, when they had tried to kill me. My father wasn't going to hurt me, not while he could use me but other members might think of me differently. Maybe for them it would be easier just to take my powers in a ritual that would kill me. I cautiously followed Ciaran into the main hall.

A young man with black spiky hair stood in the hall, he looked about 18. He had a bit of a bad boy look about him but he was extremely good looking.  
"This is Callum, the youngest member of Amyranth, he's the son of one of our most powerful members and he's a witch genius himself. Not as good as you will be of course." Typical of Ciaran to introduce him to me by telling me how powerful he was, as if that's the most important thing in life, I suppose maybe to him it is.

"Hey, Morgan right? I've heard loads about you, kinda looking forward to not being the only one in Amyranth my age." He's probably been brought up to be power hungry and selfish just like the rest of them. I wonder how long he's been a member of Amyranth, he was probably one of the masked members that tried to kill me.  
"So how long have you been in Amyranth then?" He looked uncomfortable, which didn't suet him, he seemed to be one of these people full of confidence, that are great at every thing they do.

"Not long, I wasn't one of the ones that tried to kill you if that's what you're thinking." He seemed to read my mind.

"That's nice to know." I said coldly. Just because he didn't try to kill me didn't make him a decent person. He had probably killed other people. He was a member of Amyranth. You have to massacre people just to get in probably. I started to go upstairs, the conversation was over as far as I was concerned.

In my room I put on of my new CDs on. I had gone shopping the other day, Ciaran insisted I bough some things to make me feel more at home, posters, my own CDs, DVDs and things. There was a sound system and DVD player with wide screen TV there already but Ciaran said he didn't know what movies and music I liked so he thought I would enjoy getting them myself. He thought wrong but it was something to do, it stopped me thinking to much. It was when I was alone with time left to just think that I remembered how much of a mess I was in. A fate which I hated but was inescapable.

There was a knock at the door. I cast my senses. Callum? What was he doing here? I thought I had made it clear enough that I didn't want to talk to him or anybody else like him. I was kind of nervous about inviting him in anyway. I had always grown up knowing boys were totally forbidden from coming in my room. There were no such rules here, but I felt more like I should stick to them here now that my parents weren't here. Clinging on to a small part of my old life. But I couldn't exactly tell him to go away. I didn't say anything unsure if I should invite him in or not. He took my silence as an invitation though and opened the door.

"I hope you don't mind me coming up, it's just I felt a bit awkward downstairs with your father and all. I know he's important and I'm supposed to follow him but I just don't agree with the things he does. Or any of them do." I didn't expect that.

"Like what?" I said slightly interested.

"Like keeping you here, for starters, I never had much choice in what I was going to do with my life either, I do understand what its like to have to do something if you want to or not. I never really was that interested in all this when I was younger."

"And you are now?" I asked still disliking him. Why was he doing this?

"Well, yes. It's not as bad as you think really."

"What killing people?" He didn't seem to be so different after all.

"No, we don't kill people without reason. You can't say the council has never killed a witch for doing "dark magick" when they had to." Well I didn't exactly agree with the council on some things but at least they were trying to stop people from misusing magick rather that supporting the cause.

"I never said it was ok but at least there fighting against dark magick which is more than what your doing."

"Is it? Define dark magick."

"Hurting people." I replied.

"Then the council use as much dark magick as us were doing the same as they are really, just fighting for what we believe in."

"Wiping out whole covens at a time?"

"If we weren't so careful with Amyranth they would wipe us out without a second thought about it. We do have our reasons." I hated to admit it but he had a point. But that doesn't make it right does it?

"Its still not right." I said out of lack of anything better to say.

"Is it up to you to define right and wrong for everyone?"

"It's up to me to define it for myself."

"Well you don't have a choice in that anymore, Ciaran doesn't care what you think right and wrong is you'll do as he tells you to." He looked at his feet.

"No I wont."

"You don't have any choice Morgan. You'll see that soon, you have a destiny you cant change." What does he know about it?

"What do you know about me?"

"I know I had to do the same, it didn't matter what I wanted."

"Well I'm not you, I'm going to get Ciaran back for this." Callum grinned at that.

"See its natural to you and you don't even notice it. Your going to be amazing some day Ciarans right about that."

"I don't care what his plans are for me, I'm going to do what I want as soon as I'm strong enough to fight this."

"That's what I used to think, after a while you'll realise this life is right for you, its hard just now because you've been dragged out of you old life and everything you knew but it will get better, it might get worse first but someday it will get better." Very comforting "Look you probably will be stuck here on your own with just your dad coming to visit and maybe a few ancient Amyranth members, if you want to get out sometime Ciaran might let you if your with me."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I know what its like for you just now, my numbers stored on the phone along with everyone else in the New York coven."

"Ok." I said with no intention to call him.

He left and then I was alone again, but with more than just the depressing memories of my old life but with some new ideas about my new one. What if he's right? Could I ever get used to this life?

**_(A.N Ah this is killing me! I want to get to the good bits, they will come…I hope! Review pweez because I loof them, encourage me to hurry up lol.)_**


	5. Demise

(A.N Boo! Thankoo for the reviews for the previous chapters -) I loof them. And it will get better...I hope. I just have to hurry up and write them! Sowee there all taking so long...if I get some encouraging reviews I'll hurry up : D)

"Right, use anyone of the spells I've taught you to kill her." Ciaran said with a smile. I looked at the girl. I couldn't kill her could I? No. But what will happen if I don't? I didn't move not knowing what to do. In the last month Ciaran had taught me everything he knew. I listened and forced my self to do as I was told. But I had never been asked to do anything like this. I looked at the pathetic child. Where had Ciaran found her? She didn't look like she had eaten in a good while or like she has ever had a shower, where she had been living I didn't want to know but I couldn't take her life.

"I can't" I said it was barley more than a whisper I'm surprised Ciaran even heard me.

"I think you will." Ciarans smile slid off his face.

"I just can't do it." The girl looked terrified she could have only been about 14, probably run away from home.

"You will or I'll get that seeker in here and you can kill him instead." My eyes filled with tears. Nobody had mentioned Hunter to me since I got here. I had tried not to think about him too much to try and avoid braking down completely. But I couldn't of course. I never stopped thinking about him, not really. I have to do this. If I didn't he would kill Hunter. I had closed myself to the last if my feelings and just do it. Forget my fear. I whispered to harsh words, putting all my pain into them, my anger at Ciaran for doing this to me.

The girl collapsed dead at my feet. I knelt down and touched her skin she was icy cold.

"Well done, that was beautifully done. A shame you had to be like_ that _before." His words didn't even reach me. The girl's eyes were still open I closed them I couldn't stand her staring out at me, her killer. I ran upstairs away from her. Ciaran called after me but I barley heard him. Is this it? Have I finally surrendered to him now? I've given up everything now. Theres nothing left for me to loose. I can't ever go back now even if I found a way. How could Hunter ever understand. How could he even look at me if he knew. Every time I touched his skin I would remember the icy coldness of hers. I had killed someone. I had really killed someone, I promised myself it would never get to this, I thought I would have got away long before now, I didn't know how, I just thought…I thought Hunter would have come and saved me. That's what I thought. Had he just abandoned me here? Forgotten me? Am I not worth the danger and the struggle it would take to save me? He hasn't even tried. Well its too late now, I can't be saved, I've gone beyond that. All these thoughts swirled in my head confusing me.

Tears roll down my checks, nobody's going to come, especially not Hunter. The darkness inside me has just been biding its time, now it's claimed me. I can't hide anymore. I look down, blood covers my hands, and there wasn't any blood when I killed the girl but my hands were covered in it. I ran to the bathroom and scrub viciously at them with soap. It made no difference. The lies I told myself are coming apart in front of my eyes. I'm not who Hunter told me I was, I never could be good. If I could have been that part of me is lost. The blood on my hands is proof of that. That part of me is dead now.

All because of Ciaran, did he know how much pain he had caused did he care? Would he if he knew? No, he wouldn't care as long as he got what he wanted. Not anymore, I'm not going to be his puppet, not anymore. I had killed a girl now, I was as pathetic as I used to be. I have found the strength inside of me, to do it. I would find the strength to go on and get my revenge on him.

I went into a deep meditation. I search my own mind for the binding spell on me. I had tried this before, it wasn't too hard to find but I couldn't brake it. Not this time, I was going to brake it and then it would only be a matter of time. I would figure out the best way to put him through what he has put me though. I would take revenge for me and for everyone he's ever hurt. It's not going to be easy but I have that to live for. And I'll enjoy it when I do. He will pay for what he's done.

The binding that protected Amyranth from me broke. It no longer held me here. All that held me here now was revenge. I would learn everything I could off him and then make him suffer forever. I surrendered to the darkness that was consuming me and the last of me died.

I looked in the mirror, the same Morgan I had always been stared back at me. I looked so much the same yet but the evil inside showed through. I couldn't look at myself. My long brown hair looked so much as it had done for the last few years. I grabbed at it with my fingers trying to rip it out. It didn't, I grabbed the scissors from the shelf and cut huge pieces of my hair off until it hung just above my shoulders unevenly. I still looked the same! I threw my fist at the mirror. Shards of shattered mirror flew across the room sharp as razor blades. My hand was bleeding mixing with the blood that already covered them. I ran it under the water this time the blood washed off easily. I dried my hands and tied my hair back. I would go to the hairdressers later and get it done properly. I left the mirror. I could have fixed it by magick but I didn't want to. I didn't want it there reflecting everything I didn't want to see. I saw me, the real me, I saw through all the lies my life had been built around and for once saw the truth.


	6. Choke On This

**Sorry this took so long to update guys and sorry this chapter's so short I'll try and get the next one written soon.**

There was a loud knock at the door. I flicked my finger widdershins in the direction of the sound system, turning the volume down. Nobody's supposed to be coming today. I quickly cast my senses, nobody I know. Not a witch either. I sighed and got up walking towards my door. I opened it to a small middle-aged man smiling on my doorstep in a snappy but horrible suit.

"What do you want?" I asked not even trying to be polite. If he had the nerve to come onto my property and disturb me then I see no reason why I should waist manners on him. I was above whatever it was he wanted. His smile only faltered slightly at my bluntness.

"Is your mum or dad home?" I stared at him blankly. Did I look like a five year old to him?

"I don't know," I said "Why don't you check round their house?" even though my parents never had a house together and even if they did I seriously doubt that my dead mother would be there.

"Oh then could I please speak to the owner of this property." He gestured to the mansion.

"That would be me." I said coldly. It was an easy thing to assume that a seventeen year old didn't own a mansion by her self but I loved the way he squirmed as he dug himself deeper and deeper into it.

"You?" he raised his eyebrows sceptically. He was boring me now. "Well I was-"

"Do you like toys?" I interrupted him turning my cold glare quickly to a innocent curious look. He blinked a few times.

"Erm, toys?" He gave me a look as if I was mad. I kept my innocent look convincingly but I would show him mad.

"You know what toy I've always liked?" I smiled in a false sweet way. "Bouncy balls" My smile lost it innocence and a ball of purple witch fire, a creation of my own, it burned brightly different shades of purple in my hand, beautiful but deadly. I playfully threw the ball in the air and caught it again. The man watched his eyes wide with fear and disbelief. I could sense waves of fear come of him flowing over me. I loved it.

"How did you… w-what is that?" I ignored his question.

"I wonder if this bounces." I smiled and threw the ball at him. He screamed in agony as the flames shot up his whole body consuming him painfully in beautiful bright purple flames. I sighed with a amusing look of disappointment "Doesn't bounce."

Normal people living there ignorant self-involved lived walked past obliviously. I had cast a quick spell to make sure they wouldn't see of course and it amused to watch them walk by as one of their own kind burned painfully to his death as and they just walked on talking on their mobile phones, minds miles away. I turned to go back into the house when a blue folder caught my eye. I picked it up, it had belonged to the man he was holding it when I came out. The flames only burn flesh. And rapidly with mo evidence that there ever was anyone there, not even ashes, I thought proudly. I read the contents of the folder quickly, double-glazing. He was trying to sell me double-glazing! The house is spelled, the last thing I need is double-glazing! I turned back into the house disposing of the folder by magick so it just disappeared into thin air.


End file.
